Garlands Project
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: When Snapes son, Garland, comes home and tells his father he wants to do a report on his mother, Snape isnt sure if he should tell him or not. A Cee story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Harry Potter peoples they are all property of JK. I do not even own Garand i just liked the name from a story i read on fiction press. Anyway, I already have 5 chapters written i just need to know if its worth it to keep adding them?

------------------------------------------------

Garland Project

Chapter 1

Snape and his son had just apperated into their small one bedroom one bathroom apartment. The name was CIGAM, MAGIC spelt backwards. They headed strait to their bedroom to empty their suitcases. The room consisted of two small twin beds and two dressers. There was a mirror for Garland, unlike Snape, Garland was a very good looking guy. He had these very nice jade green eyes and red hair that he spiked at the front. He was a smart kid a bit of a nerd, but that was okay because he was already taken. He had a girl at school that Snape let visit the whole week following Garland's birthday. Garland turned seventeen in tow weeks, May eleventh, and even though he was so old he asted like a little kid.

When a year of school was done the students would get all the work they had done that year back, to show their parents. Snape was going through this when he found a poem; A day in the life of a quaffle. It was all about this poor quaffel who was sick of getting hit around all the time so he plated himself with a bomb. The next day during practice he set himself off and everyone in the school died. Snape was proud, his son was turning put to be quit the man.

"So did you get any homework for the summer?" Snape asked still looking at the papers. "If you do you might want to get it done now or you'll end up doing it all at the end the summer, I know you."

"Actually not much." Garland said pulling out an ice cream from the fridge. Garland wondered how the house was always so nice when he got here. Dad wasn't home during the school year either. "All I have to do is a report."

"On what?" Snape said still looking at the paper but giving his son his full attention.

"On somebody that I would like to have met, but who I never will."

"Who do you think you want to do it on, Merlin maybe."

"Everybody will be doing theirs on Merlin. No I was thinking maybe..." he hesitated for only a second and thenquickly said, "Maybemom." Snape's head poked out from the paper he was holding to see his son picking at a bowl of ice cream. "I never met her and I would definitely like to learn about her. I don't know anything about her.Do you think I could ask you some questions?" Garland said suddenly looking up from his ice cream and giving his dad the puppy eyes and sticking out his lip, who said it didnt work for guys?

"I don't know Gar. There's a lot to it and I don't think you'll want to hear some of it. It gets pretty bad." Garland began to pout like a dog. Snape gave a chuckle and then gave a sigh. "Oh, alright. But you have to promise me that you'll only put some of the things I say down. The facts, I'll tell you what you cant write. And you have to promise me you wont hate me when I get done"

"I wont hate you unless I have a reason." Garland said with a smile.

"Gar, I'm not kidding.Are positive you even want to hear this?" Snape said setting down the paper down and walking over to get a spoon from the drawer.

"Alright, I promise." He said scooping up a spoonful of the ice cream and shoveling in his mouth.

"Good," Snape said grabbing a spoonful from Gar's bowl and sitting down next to him. "Where should I start?"

"How 'bout you start with her real name. I know Lee was just a nickname." Garland suggested.

"Good idea. Her name was Lily Evans.

----------------------------

I am not good with bad reviews but i dont care if you do casue i need to know. Please review thanks!

Cee


	2. Chapter 2

I thought Id add this chapter because im going to be leaving for a two week trip to Europe tomorrow. I re read the last chapter and there was a lot of spelling mistakes and im sorry about that, I hope this one isnt as bad but I think i fixed up a little bit better. This ones a little longer then the last one becuase I had to cause I put two chapter together.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"How did you get Lee from Lily Evans?" Garland asked relieved that his father had answered even one question. He was going to do this project even if he had to go look up everything at the ministry. It wasn't like they didn't have a lot on her, he just wanted more the story about how his father and his mother had met.

"Lee is the ending sound of Lily and the second e is for Evans." He said grabbing another scoop from Garland's bowl. "I got lazy around the end of the first year." He smiled.

"Lily Evans, It's funny you've never told me that name, but it sounds really familiar." He said searching his brain.

"Well I think I know why that is. You know what, I think I should just start from the beginning. Get everything out. It all started twenty-five years ago…"

…I was boarding the train when I bumped into the most, beautiful girl in this entire world. She was the fiftieth person to run into me and send everything to the floor. When I was younger my family was, well they weren't really all that caring, so I didn't have a trunk for me, we didn't even have a handed down one for me to use. She helped me pick everything up and she helped me carry it to an empty compartment. She even apologized. I wasn't sure what was going on. Was someone playing a joke on me?

"What's the catch girl? Are you getting paid to make fun of me or something?" I said throwing as much as I could, especially the things I didn't want her to see in the over compartment.

She turned around. "Making fun of you? No, I don't even know you."

"Oh, well then for that matter I owe you. How can I repay you?"

"No, that's ok. Well there is one thing. This is my first year and I don't have any friends here yet. Would it be alright if sat in here with you?" she sad sitting across from me.

Still not sure if it was a joke I answered. "Yeah, I guess so. And just so you know this is my first year too." I said looking though my pile for my defense against the dark arts book, that I had been reading over and over again since I bought it.

She sighed. "Oh I'm glad. I was afraid I'd have to sit in the hall by myself. I don't make friends very well. My mom says I'm to shy. My dad says it's because I talk too much. My sister says it's because I'm a freak. I personally think it's because I'm ugly. Well I don't know I guess that's the same as what Petunia said." She stopped and looked out the window, I could see her reflection and the mirror and guessed that's what she was looking at too.

"I personally agree with your father. Your sister has to be crazy to think your ugly." I thought out loud not meaning to. He blushed. "Oops."

"We'll thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled, "So, do you really think I talk a lot."

"We'll I'm sure it can be controllable, but yeah, you do." He said digging through his pile of stuff to find a different book.

"I like you honesty. People who are honest make good friends." She said being a little to obvious.

"I wouldn't make a good friend. I have to many problems." Which was true, because that was the year that my father killed my mother, for wanting a divorce. My dad was a deatheater, and although she didn't mind that she did mind that he was never home. And she always told him so. I was soon to be dragged into the same hell my mother was put through, as soon as my father started to realize that he couldn't help me being his son.

She continued the conversation, "See there you go with being all honest again. No, come on now. Honest, I would be interested in a friendship with you if you were interested in one." She said flatly.

This girl was a little to out right for me. But I had nothing to loose and everything to gain. I had never had a friend before. No, unless you counted pets. I decided I better give myself the benefit of the doubt though. "Alright, I you change you mind though don't worry about apologizing. I'll know you just found someone better." I was being serious but for some reason this made her frown, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

We spent the remaining of the trip in utter silence, which I had no problem with but was surprised. In the few sentences that I'd shared with her I could tell she was a chatterbox. When the train stopped she stood and grabbed some of my things. I felt like I had to say something so I said, "See I told you, you could control it."

She laughed as we walked to a pretty lady who had been shouting that first years were to go with him. "You. And you girl come here." I had seen her once when I went with my father on errand. "You two take the carriages. When you get to the door wait and come in with the rest of us. We can't bring all that stuff in the boats."

We couldn't believe it, we were supposed to take the boats in our first year. Both of us knew it was tradition. All the way to the carriage I heard Lily mumbling about this being a bad omen and I felt bad that I had dragged her into it.

"Dad, I need to take a leak. Can you hold the story?" Garland asked and left without an answer. He held it as long as he could so he could hear as much as he could. The two hadn't exchanged names yet, but he was sure he knew who the girl was that had to have been Lily. That had to be his mom. Garland came running in from the bathroom, ready to hear the rest of the story and slid to a halt next to the couch. "Can we talk in here my butt hurts from that chair."

"I call the chair then." There was only one chair in the living room. The only thing that Snape couldn't live without in that room was the DVD player. They had around six hundred DVD's and watched three every night before they went to bed. He was known for hating muggles, and he did, but he loved most of the things that they had.

"Oh then I get to be the little baby getting ready for story time?" Garland said with a baby voice.

"Good point you can have the chair." Snape said sitting on the floor. Snape did every thing in his power to let Garland know that he loved him. And after this he would need all the bribing in the world. "Well, back to the story then I guess. I'll skip to the carriage ride.

"There's one over here that has seats left." They got in and found three other people. "Hi my name is Lily and this is, actually I don't know your name. What is it?"

"You don't need to know my name." I said scooting into a bulky blond kid.

"If were going to be friends than I think it would be easier." The girl Lily said.

"What do you want to call me? I answer to everything. Boy, you, even hey you. Which one do you prefer?" I said sarcastically.

"Listen I don't like your attitude won' bit, just tell me your name?"

"Oh for the lords sake tell her your name. You two are giving me a headache." Said the blond boy.

"My name is Snape."

"Snape?" she asked questionably.

"That is my last name."

"Oh, well then what's your first name?" she asked a little peeved.

"Severes." He said blankly.

"Let me guess," said the girl across from him, "Your dada's name is Samuel?"

"However did you know!" I said a stupid voice rolling my eyes.

"My name is Alice Little and this is Frank Longbottom. We're in our second year." The girl said ignoring Snape's rude remark. The carriage came to a halt. "What year are you in?"

"This is our first year. We were told to take the carriages because of all this stuff." And she grabbed the stuff to get out of the carriage.

"Well I hope one of you will join me in Ravenclaw or Frank here in Gryffindor." Said Alice.

"Our me in Slytherin." They looked over at him. "What nobody was paying attention to me. I felt lonely." He said pretending to pout and laying his head on Lily's shoulder. She pushed his head off. "Next time you should ask before putting your head on my shoulder." She said and she began to walk faster. She had my stuff so I tried to keep up with her.

"Oh like I would take the time to do that, you little bitch."

"Hey wait." I screamed. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with my face in the mud and the shirt that I owned on the ground next to me. The robe that I was wearing was once my mom's when she went to this school. It was kind of shabby but she had worked on it a little before she died. I was a mama's boy so this was a treasure in my eyes. I loved that robe."

"I still have that robe you know. I was going to give it to you when you started school. Just to look at not to wear. They're a little on the dilapidated but there still hers. But then you went to Durmstrang and I decided I couldn't part with it anyway."

I stood up and brushed myself off. My mom had been at least six feet when she wore this and I was a little over five-five. Lily had noticed and came over to help me pick up my stuff for the second time that night. "Are you ok Severes?" she asked using my first name. I wasn't used to that. Actually I wasn't used to hearing my name at all. In my house my name was 'kid' so I was a little shocked.

"I'm fine." I said ripping my underwear out from her hands. Apparently this girl was not big on privacy.

Snape looked over at the over at the clock. "Lets say I order us some pizza?" Snape asked.

"I want to hear more of the story"

"When the pizza gets here."

"If he says it's anymore than a twenty minute wait then you have to start anyway."

"Okay. Okay." Snape said. He called and there was a fifteen to twenty minute wait so Snape had time to cool down. Soon in the story The Marauders would be introduced and Snape wasn't sure if he was ready to introduce the person he hated most in his lifetime. James Potter.

------------------------------------------

please review, thanks

Cee


	3. Chapter 3

Thought Id add the next two chapters I have written before I go off to Europe. So be back in two weeks!

Ill be having fun so... YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Snape and Garland played sly cooper on their playstation 2 until the pizza got there. And when it did Garland grabbed it and sat on the floor in front of the chair so fast that he almost ran Snape over. "Are you enjoying the story than?"

"Yes." Was all he said. Snape thought the tone sounded like he was saying, 'dah dad.'

"Good' because I hate this story and this is the last time you'll ever here it. All right I'll start it up again starting at the point when Lily and I meet the Marauders."

We sat there waiting for the rest of the first years for at least five minutes. When they did come I realized that Lily was the shortest person there. She was so small that I feared she might get squashed by all the people walking by us. "Stick by me. I don't think your parents would like the headmaster very much if he owled on the first day and told them that you were trampled and killed. And not by those," he said pointing to the things pulling the carriage.

She gave a small laugh. I thought it had to be the cutest laugh in the world. I pushed that thought from my mind. She said, "See that's what I said, you have done a great job at the friend thing already. And how do you know whats carrying the carriages?"

I smiled. A smile was a delicacy in my life. My mom was the only person who could ever make me laugh. "Well I don't know, I can just see them, and there big and could squash you easily. Alright. If you promise not to get squished I promise to be nice to you until you make real friends and dump me." This passed for me being nice. At the time I thought maybe some of her niceness was rubbing off on me.

"Um. Okay I guess." Just than a boy came to them. I guess Lily thought he was lost because she said, "Hey you boy. You want to hang with us?" He said yes and introduced himself as Peter Petagrew.

I liked this Peter guy. He seemed like someone I would get along with. Hi home life seemed to be somewhat like mine, according to his ramblings. He talked quite a lot. We continued to walk up the stairs. Me slightly on the watch for Lily squishers. Lily looking out for herself and trying to make conversation with the Peter guy. "So my mom and dad are muggles how about you?" she said.

"Their muggles that you makes you a mudblood. No my parents are both witches and wizards." He kept talking and walking even though both Lily and I had just stopped. Suddenly he realized we weren't there and turned around. "Hey are you coming?" I had grown up hearing people being called that horrible name. And every time I heard it I wanted to string that person up by their ankles. This was my chance, as I began digging in my pocket for my wand I was surprised to find another hand in it.

Lily's hand, she told me in a whisper. "Forget about it."

"Forget about it?"

"Yes. We can mold him."

"Is that what you're doing with me? Molding me I mean?"

"I don't need to. You're already perfect." She suddenly realized what she said and pulled her hand from my pocket. Which was good because it was an uncomfortable feeling at the time. I realized she had been flirting and we walked up to Peter the both of them blushing.

"What were you two doing back there?" Peter asked. Apparently he was under the impression that he had done nothing wrong.

Normally I wouldn't say anything, but this peeved me. So I said simply. "We were just talking about you behind your back." Peter went red.

"You were?" he asked afraid of my honesty.

"Well yes," Lily said trying to cover up what I said in a nicer way, "But nothing bad. I promise."

"Ooh. Look at that guy." They were inside the castle and they both looked to see what Peter was talking about to find a tall boy with black hair running towards them with an owl on his arm. "What do you think he's doing?"

"Come on Hedgehog, fly." The boy told the owl.

"James. Will you stop showing off?" said another boy not far away. "I'm sure. She doesn't care about your stupid bird." The bird took offense and started to fly after the boy who had called him stupid. As the bird attacked James's follower, James walked up to Lily.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said looking at me and then looking back at the guy named James as if she were telling me I didn't have to worry about her ever becoming friends with this guy.

"Well…my name is James Potter this is Sirius Black and his cousin Remus Lupin. Would you like me to save you from this hideous beast and you come and hang out with us." James said and then he grabbed the things in her hands and threw them at Severes with a cocky smirk.

Lily crouched down and picked up all the fallen things and said, "pig," to James before she started to walk away. I started to follow her, open mouthed, when she stopped suddenly. She turned to me and pushed my things into my hands. _She must have changed her mind about going with them._ I thought. But then she said, "Hold on I forgot something." She turned around to see James and Sirius looking at her like she was some sort of food. She walked up to them.

James smiled, "changed your min…" SMACK. She turned back to me grabbed the stuff she had been carrying earlier and walked towards the great hall, leaving James to scream and yowl in pain. Never before had he been hit by a girl, especially one as small as this one. We put my stuff into the pile of bags and waited for the professor to give the signal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please please review though i might get a chance to read them later during the week. If we stop at internet cafes.

thanks

Cee


	4. Chapter 4

And this is all I have written right now, sooooo... dot dot dot... im off to see the wizard, or rather the magical airplane. Umm, that is c ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Dad, hey dad wake up."

"What. I already bought you your cinnamon toast crunch. Go eat it by yourself and I'll get up in an hour." Snape said pulling the blanket over his head.

"DAD." Garland said jumping into the bed next to him and pulling up a pillow to set behind his head. "You have a lot of story telling to do today. Mr. You best get up before I take this pillow and pound it on your head."

"A pillow is nothing compared to what I did during this school year. I think somebody told me I got hit on the head with a door. I don't know it just started bleeding. Wouldn't you rather hear that story. I know last year we spent the first three days talking about our school days. How about we spend a little while doing that first." Snape said sitting up against the headboard and stuffing a pillow behind his head as Garland had done only a few minuets ago.

"Alright. I'll go first. Holly, my girlfriend. asked me to marry her as a joke and I said that I was taken, and she laughed, and then I got some really good grades, and then I almost killed a teacher when one of my potions went brusque, and then he told me that I should know this because my dad is a potions master, and I said that potions wasn't one of my strong points, and then I won first place for my quaffle poem, and then Holly kissed me good bye, and then" he took his first breath, "I apperated home. You know Holly can't apperate yet. Or I would have taken her home. Your turn."

"I watched as a bunch of kids almost killed themselves trying to kick Voldemort's butt, and win." He gulped "alright I guess we'll go on to the story then.

As the first years walked into the room everyone stared at Lily and me because we looked a little odd. With the fact that we had are arms full of cloths. As we walked I tried to stuff my underwear into the other cloths.

"Akeline, Yetta."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Are you worried about what house your going to be in?" Lily asked me and I could tell that she was.

"Duff, Collin."

"RAVENCLAW"

"No my whole family was in Slytherin. That's where I'm expected to be"

"Slytherin?" she asked lifting a brow.

"Evans, Lillian"

"RAVENCLAW."

_Well I hope I'm in Slytherin or my dad will really never talk to me_. I thought.

"Snape, Severes." Some people laughed as I slowly walked to the stool and sat down.

_"Ah I think your definitely a Griffendor how about you?"_

_No I can't be Griffendor I have to be a Slytherin_.

"SLYTHERIN." Snape stood and looked across the room to where Lily was sitting, she smiled, and he smiled back

"So wait your commen room is Green and silver. Ours is so boring. I'll switch with you?" It had been three weeks and Snape was no longer afraid that Lily was going to leave him anymore. Everyday at noon they grabbed some food from the table and went out into the yards to eat and talk. And everyday she said she would meet him there and she always did. There was something about her trust that dazzled him.

"I told you it was green last week. You said, 'Well are colors are better than yours.'"

"I so did not." She said laughing and poking me in the side.

"You so did." And before I could poke her back she was running like the wind in the opposite direction. "Wait, I have to poke you back dah… that's how the game works." But she kept laughing and running. In normal circumstances I would be able to catch her, being that my legs were two times the size of hers. But my robes were dragging on the ground the way it was and I couldn't run. Lily turned and noticed me trying and failing to pull my robes up without me stepping on them. So as to give my time she started to walk backwards. "Your never going to catch me if you don't go a little faster than turtle speed."

I looked up, laughing, just in time to see her about to fall into the lake. Quick as even I knew I could I had the robes off and was there to catch her. She was so stunned she had to look back to see that indeed she was and inch from the water. "Well, well. You didn't have to do that you know. It's just water."

"Yeah well you don't know how to swim. You told me that a few days ago. This way I don't get wet from having to jump in after you." She was still an inch from the water. Still safe in my arms.

"Oh. Yeah." Suddenly I realized that she was still in my arms. I had forgotten because it had been so easy for me to hold her that I couldn't tell the difference when I set her back down on the ground.

"But if you prefer then I can always let you drowned next time."

"My mom told me that I was supposed to bury her not the other way around."

"Your mom sounds cool."

"Well she wasn't really talking to me, she was talking to my sister. But I was listening from the under the stairs. That's where I hid whenever my parents fought about what to do with me."

"Well lets just say that I learned a whole lot about your mom that day and most of it was nasty stuff that I don't think I should tell you, I didn't even feel comfortable talking about it." Snape said to his son.

"I dint mind as long as you get back to the story

"I'm going to skip some…"

In fact I'm going to skip to the end of our first year. We were really attached. Still nobody really knew about us because we were from two different houses and Potter and his gang would probably kill me if he knew that I was attracted. He had asked Lee

"Garland, listen can I continue this tomorrow? It's almost mid night and I'm getting tired.

"Midnight? Well I guess then." Garland said sounding disappointed.

"Alright then in the morning." Snape said yawning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please and thanks!

nighty nighty!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, lets just for the sake of this story forget about the sixth book becuase well i dont know if ne one has read it so i cant say ne thing. But i think i can work everything out to still work. Remembering of course that this is during the summer of the fifth year, and trying to forget that- just pretend you dont know ne thing from the sixth i guess...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had asked Lee out a few thousand times, she always said no, though at the time I couldn't understand why. He was the most popular boy in our school even the seventh years wanted to be friends with him. And he hung out with the smartest and cutest boys of the school. All the girls wanted James or one of his friends to ask them out. They were all jealous of Lily and at the same time astounded that she kept turning him down. I didn't learn till that last day of school, when we were boarding the train, that the reason was because she liked me….

"This is the phone number at my house my parents don't exactly like the owls flying in and out of the window. They told me to just tell people to call instead. I hope you can find a phone to use. If nothing, you could try to go to one of the neighbor muggle houses and ask to use their phones. You do know how to use a phone is right?" She asked as she helped me haul my things up the stairs onto the train. I still had no trunk or anything to carry it with.

We found an empty compartment and then I answered, "I think I do. It doesn't sound to complicated. You can owl my house, but try to keep it by night. My dad… well he doesn't like owls either…." It reminds him I'm there and if I have an owl he'll know I have a friend. Both would get me seriously punished.

"Sounds like a deal, in fact same here. If you try to keep them at night then you might not have to figure out how to use the phone." It felt like six hours and when we were finally home I didn't know what to do. Also I was a little in awe from the goodbye kiss I had just gotten. My dad hadn't gone to pick me up so it was an hour or so walk home. That was okay though because at least it was an hour that I didn't have to be in the house.

My dad was sort of, he was, a jerk. Well I called him worse but I don't wanna give you names to use on me later. Garland laughed as if he'd need to use those words with his dad.

It was late when I got home, already dark. I went straight to my room and already when I got there was an owl. It had to be Lily who else would want to send him an owl I was so excited if. I really thought she wouldn't even remember me next year.

Sevi,

Hey I hate it here I got home and my sister locked me in the closet my mom let me out and told me to go do my homework. She said that it has to be done before I get to do anything this summer. What are you doing? Miss you already, write me back mama says that I can have owls after I finish my homework. So I'm working the fastest I ever have so you and I can owl back and forth all summer. LOL. Sorry just really miss you.

Love yours truly

Lee.

As soon as I finished reading. I wrote the reply and put it in a drawer in my desk. I was going to write her a note for everyday and then send them to her when I got word that she was able to except owls. Lily had other friends but they didn't talk to her out of school. They only hung out with her because the two hottest guys in school had the hots for and to be seen with her would be a very good thing.

I had nothing else to do in my house so my homework was done with in a week. It got to the point that I was so bored I read every book in the library. Lily sent me owls three times a week. I made her a present to send with her letters. I was really good in potions when I was young too and I made her this really good smelling perfume, Lilac and rose. When I was making the first bottle my dad smelt it and came up to see what I was doing. I told him I was making a potion and he, knowing something was up smashed the bottle on the ground. I ended up only working on the next bottle when he was gone at work. Lily finally finished her homework about two weeks later and I spent the rest of the summer sending her the letters and trying to read all the books in the house.

Sevi,

I have never smelt anything so good. I hope you like it to because I'm gonna wear it all the time. You sound like your summer hasn't been that bad. You should try going outside a little. LOL. I fell asleep outside yesterday in the middle of the yard and when I woke up I was sun burnt. HAHA. So right now I can barley move and hurts to do everything. Except write to you that is.

Love,

Lee

Lee,

Your sister sounds like a bitch. I think I would poison her. Though your dad and mom sound like they aren't that bad. I mean you get to eat with them, and they talk to you, and they don't smash your girlfriend's perfume all over the floor. Aha.

I really miss you I know I talk to you every day but it's not the same as seeing your face and hearing your voice. I thought of a really good Christmas present for you last night when I was trying to sleep, I wish it wasn't so far away. LOL. You'll like it though.

I don't know if I want anybody else except you to wear that perfume so please tell you muggle friend that I couldn't make anymore.

Love,

Severes

Dear Sevi,

My friend was sad that you didn't want to make her some and she almost cried and then I told her that I was special and she couldn't have any and now we aren't talking. Tehehe. She's funny, she thought that I was seriously saying that she wasn't special. Anyway only three more weeks until school starts, I can't wait to see you. I got you a present that you may have reasons to like and you may not like it either. It has its goods and bads and I can give it back if you don't want it. Hope you got all your books this year, but if you didn't you can share with me.

Love,

Lee

Well I didn't have my books yet they were thrown in my direction when I was boarding the train, one dint make it and the train ran it over, later I was sent one by one of the house elves that had seen what had happened.

I was so hyped about seeing Lee that I didn't even care about what had just happened. I searched almost every compartment and just my luck when I finally find her she's surrounded by the four annoying ones as he had come know them. He tried to sneak out before she saw him but to late. "Severes?" she said trying to hide it. "Are you looking for somewhere to sit?"

"Yes." He said with his back still to them trying not to look in there direction. Last night before his fathers dinner he had visited him to ask about books and instead of getting an answer he got a beating. He wasn't looking that great and sure as heck didn't want the annoying ones to see him in this state. "But I don't want to sit by you," he said walking out just in time before James slammed the door.

Luckily though there was another empty compartment in the back of the train and I had it all to myself before she showed up. I was almost asleep because I was in to much pain the night before to get any sleep, when I heard her voice whisper, "Sevi?"

I had been facing out the window but at her voice I turned my head. She was even more beautiful then I had remembered, her hair had grown a lot, I loved her hair, and I think she knew that. She had grown maybe and inch, but so had I. She was still so little. I stood up and without even thinking I hugged her. She screeched and jumped up so that I was holding her too. She was like a little teddy bear. She was that small. I set her down and we walked over to sit were I had been sitting. Instead of her saying anything about my current look she looked at me all sad. "Well at least at school that's one less thing to worry about." She smiled and I can remember that I almost melted.

"But here I have Potter." I reminded her laying my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

I felt her head resting on my shoulder and she said, "This is true." And we fell asleep, her on my shoulder and me with my arm wrapped around her. When I woke up the first thing I thought was that Potter might have seen us and was now telling the whole train and that the rest of my life was about to be spent in hell. I couldn't escape at home or school. But then I thought that if he did see us together there was no way I'd have slept through it. I looked down at Lee to see her stirring, "Hi." I said.

"Hi said a voice from the corner of the compartment." It was one of Potters friends that I hadn't known the name of at the time.

I almost hit Lee in the head I jumped so high. She was awake now. "What are you- Lily are you okay I'm sorry- and what're you doing in here?" he said trying to keep his mind on two things at once wasn't his thing.

"I'm fine," she said directing her attention to the boy in the corner. "Hey Remus, how long have you been waiting here, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Oh I fell asleep to just looking at you two made me tired. You know how it is someone yawns an-"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him taking out my wand. Lily pushed it down and looked at the boy.

"So this is ol' Sevi?" Remus, your god father, asked Lee with a smile on his face. "She's been raving about you all summer. We're neighbors, when she wasn't staring out her window waiting for and owl we were hanging out. Kind of funny really cause all last year she hated me and I thought she was nothing but a little sno-"

"She's not," I said cutting him off.

"Well I know that now don't I?" he said with another smile a smile that Lee once told me was the reason that she thought he was so cool, his sense of humor. "Potter has to be wondering where I am by now eh? I told him I was going to the toilets."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lee asked for us both.

"They were giving me a headache. And I forgot to grab a book. They're both looking out the window and saying the funniest things that happened to them this summer. And of course because I'm me I have no stories to contribute."

To this day I don't know what that meant. He was friends- or acquaintances- he was almost always surrounded by girls. In those days the quiet ones got the girls attention. Lee frowned for a second and then smiled, "Yes well you did at least get all your homework done. Bet Potter and Black didn't." she joked. That year I made friends with Lupin. He was a good guy, I thought, he was always joking but nothing that would hurt someone like his friends who would do things that dark wizards were expected to do. They never hurt anyone physically, but they weren't kind mentally. In just that year I was cursed with ugliest pimples- that Lee didn't seem to mind, a number of riped backpack, missing homework, a few detentions, and a few times I ended up with detentions for things I certainly would never do.

As each year went by we were able to keep our love secret with a lot of help from Remus who was my only male confident. Every year Potter asked Lily out a few times and she always declined saying that she would never go out with a punk like him. Every time I would get madder at him but I never had a reason to attack him besides that so I always kept away. One year though Lily, Remus, and I were meeting out at the lake, after exams. It was our fifth year, Hogwarts has this wonderful lake in the front of the castle were we always met because Lee loved to watch the giant squid. As I was heading out I noticed that Lupin was with Potter, Black, and a little twit named Peter. Potter was watching Lily who was waiting at the lake. I was hoping they wouldn't see me because I recently started worrying that they would use a truth spell on me and find out that Lily and I were… well you know…?

"No," Garland encouraged.

We were intimate, which is very hard to do when your in different houses and not supposed to know each other. But anyway, I didn't go fast enough because I was only about half way there when I heard.

"Look who it is," Potter said to Black. All I could think was that this wasn't going to be good. I had been trying to hide myself in the bushes but at the sound of my name I was up and trying to get away. As soon as Potter said my name I had my wand out. I was scared. Lupin gave me a worried look from behind the two and before I could do anything they had my wand flying away from my hand.

I tried to dive for my wand but before I could get there I was thrown across the lawn by another spell, it hurt. Everyone was looking at me and I almost puked from the pain and the embarrassment. They went into this bit about how I ugly I was and blah de blah. I was to scared and I couldn't breath so I just tried to threaten them, I tried some hexes and stuff but I couldn't do anything. They threw another curse and before I new it I really was choking. I watched Lupin pull a book over his eyes, this was bad. He couldn't do anything and he wouldn't even watch.

"Leave him alone." Lee shouted "What's he done to you?" she asked after he didn't do anything.

"Well it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." He joked and a few people laughed. I got the courage to look over at Lupin who was still looking at his book but I knew he was listening because the book was upside down. She growled things that I couldn't hear because my ears were ringing but I knew she was mad because she was turning read- like you do when you're mad. In the mist of it all he says that he'll leave me a lone if she'll go out with him. She looked at me with worry in her eyes and I tried to tell her to say no. She looked over at Lupin who had lifted the book away from him head and was shaking his head.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and that giant squid." She said and I almost burst out laughing. I had to get my wand and defend myself. I grabbed my wand when they were all looking the other way and Potter was bleeding when he turned back around.

I guess I should have grabbed the wand and ran because next thing I know I'm upside down in mid air, my robes over my head and my underpants showing. I wasn't really caring about that part I was just mad that I couldn't do anything to help myself, and I was also pissed because he had used my own spell against me. I had only discovered it the year before during the summer because I was so sick of Potter. I guess all you have to do is use a spell once and the school uses it on you later.

People were cheering, Lee told me later that she wanted to smile because lets face it, it was funny- you're laughing. "Let him down" she screamed holding in her smile. Sadly he listened and I fell pretty much on my head. It hurt so much I wanted to cry but I hadn't got in one fair punch so I grabbed my wand and tried at Potter. Unfortunately I forgot about black and was on the floor in seconds again. Lee kept insisting that they take the curse off and I was worried they would hurt her too. Potter finally took the curse off and as I looked up I saw two relieved expressions on Lupin and Lee's face. I couldn't think of how to get Lily away before something bad happened. I didn't know if they were going to kill me or not and I didn't want her there if they turned. So I did the unthinkable for my days and yours I called her a mudblood and told her to get away and never help me. Lupin smiled and went back to his now right side up book. Lily looked puzzled at first and then fiend anger.

"Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future and I'd wash my pants if I were you, snivellus." She said starting to back away. Potter threatened me to apologize but she said she wouldn't have any of it that he was just as bad as I was. She stormed off past Lupin and far to the other side of the lake where I couldn't see her. As soon as she turned I was in the air again. He was threatening to take off my pants when I was suddenly floating to the ground and I watched potter and Black dance around trying to stop the fire on their cloaks. Lupin was still behind his book but I watched the top of his wand disappear behind his book. I jumped out grabbed my bag and book and ran for the place I had seen Lily disappear.

I walked around the huge tree and saw her there doing her homework. I sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and hugged me, I don't know how she did it all the time, touch me I mean, I wasn't very clean back then. At home I wasn't aloud to bath for weeks at a time and I always worried father would somehow find out that I had at school so I only did it when I couldn't stand myself anymore. "Are you okay." She asked pointing at a few scratches on my face.

"It hurts but I'll live."

"Good," she said kissing a scratch and laying her head on my shoulder- more like elbow for her- and going back to her homework. She didn't say anything about my lack of defense, just hummed some song I hadn't heard. We sat there a few minuets before Lupin came around the tree, "Are you guys here?" He asked us. Lily had made a shield around the tree the made anyone under it invisible.

"Yea." Lee said poking her head out so he could see her. He crawled over.

"You two scared the crap out of me there." He said frowning at them.

"Your telling me, I almost cried a few times." Lily said, "It was frusterating."

"You almost cried." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm fine now, Sevi."

"Thanks man for saving me out there." I said even though I didn't want to admit it with Lily there I knew I had to say it.

"Just don't do that again. Man those guys are going to be the death of me. There's no way in hell Lily would go out with him, why can't he get that?"

"They aren't as bad as some of the people dad brings home." I reminded both of them who knew what it was like at home for me since I had been talking about it since the first day of school and it was almost the last. We only had two years of school left, that meant that Lee and I had been together five years. We knew each other like… I knew she was short.

That summer was the worst I ever had. My dad suddenly realized that I was there and was dead set on me joining him at meetings with the dark lords. That summer I was aniciated as a death eater and slept maybe three hours in three days. I was afraid to talk to Lily and I was afraid to tell her what was wrong. She would send me three owls before I would answer her back and I only answered because by the third one she would threaten to come to my home and find out where I was and what was going on.

Sevi,

I've already sent three owls and I haven't gotten a reply. Lupi says you haven't owled him either and were both worried that your dad got to you. If you don't owl mw by the end of the week we're coming over there to get you and bring you home.

I always wanted to write her back asking her to come and get me, to save me from this man who made me do things I never wanted to do.

When sixth year came around my father almost didn't want me to go back to school and when he did decide I should go back I almost didn't get to go back to Hogwarts. I did go back though and I found Lupin and Lily sitting in the last compartment waiting for me. Lily didn't even give me enough time to shut the door before she threw herself at me in a hug that almost made me fall over.

Father was letting me bathe now because he didn't want to give a bad impression to his friends so I felt much more comfortable about her touching me. Lupin gave me a friendly hug to before he locked the compartment door and headed outside. That's how we made sure that no one could see us or get to us and we also stayed under the invisibility cloak just in case. Lupin was the only one that could get in and out of the room so we were locked in and people were locked out. Lupin did knock though before he came in which was a good because Lily and I were so happy to see each other we made lo- woops I almost told you. We umm… kissed for a while?

"Nasty why in the hell would you have sex on a train?" Garland asked not caring one bit that his dad was talking about having sex but just that they had done it on a moving train.

Severes looked at his son with a sad face, "Imagine what it would be like if you and Andrea didn't get to talk all summer and never really knew when you'd get to talk next."

"I guess," was all Garland could think of to say.

Lupin and Lily and I did the same thing that year as we always did. That year we had a lot of close calls because Lupin was busy a lot during the night and that's when we got together. A few times Potter would follow Lee and she would be about to pull me out of hiding when he would pop out and ask her out again. I always wondered what the deal was with him, why her? But what was I thinking? She was the prettiest in our year, maybe even the entire school. Not to mention one of the smartest.

But we were going to soon be hit by the honest truth, the one we weren't even thinking about before this time. The one that would hurt in so many ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review and um sorry. I guess for everything. I should learn not to write when im listening to music- it screws me up and sometimes i start writting what i heard and forget to erase it or something. Ne ways hope you enjoyed it and from now on the chpaters wont be coming as fast because everythings been already written up until now and now i have to start writting and get back ahead.

love, Cee


End file.
